1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a continuously variable transmission (CVT) and, more particularly, to a wide ratio coverage CVT which is adapted to enhance the transmission efficiency over the conventional CVT at low and high speeds and improve its application by providing a high torque driving force.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the prior art, a CVT uses a continuously variable unit section only resulting in the disadvantage of a rapid reduction in transmission efficiency at high and low speeds due to the characteristics of the continuously variable unit section.
Therefore, some problems arise in that the fuel efficiency is not good at high and low speeds, which adversely effects the exhaust emissions, and the transmission efficiency is decreased more at high and low speeds when used in large-sized vehicles (large automobile, truck, etc.), and as a result, the application of the CVT is limited.